


In Which Sans, Deacon, And Capra All Go To A Spitroast And Have A Great Time

by orphan_account



Category: CoBC - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), WTMYH
Genre: Blue Dong, Just smut, Lots o dicks, M/M, Magic, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon, Capra, and Sans make love. </p>
<p>Well. Not really.</p>
<p>(Deacon is from "Would That Make You Happy?" by OnaDacora, and Capra is from "Chill or Be Chilled" by TotalSkeletonTrash. Please go read those before reading this, if you haven't already.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sans, Deacon, And Capra All Go To A Spitroast And Have A Great Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotalSkeletonTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalSkeletonTrash/gifts), [OnaDacora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/gifts).



> Why did I write this? I have no idea. It started out as a joke fic but then I decided to actually put some effort into it, so here you go.
> 
> Also, I suck at writing smut, so please be gentle.

Deacon pants as Sans and Capra run their hands up and down his body, pressing roughly occasionally before continuing on their way. He whines as Sans nips at his neck and shoulder, his warm, blue tongue following after to soothe the tender flesh. Capra is kissing the back of his neck gently, raking his nails down Deacon’s sides, making him mewl softly. He’s sandwiched between two men, writhing and squirming underneath their touch, two bodies pressing against his. His hair is messy and damp, and his hands are tangled in the sheets. He whines softly when someone growls in his ear before nipping at his earlobe.

“Such a good boy…” Capra purrs, his hands moving from Deacon’s waist to his hips, squeezing a little. Sans chuckles lowly when Deacon whimpers softly as his sharp canines brush against the blonde’s neck, before biting down, hard. Deacon cries out, his face flushed and his hips moving on their own.

“eager, huh?” Sans murmurs, his deep voice kindling the low burn of arousal in his gut. Deacon pants and his breath hitches when he feels a human arm reach around and grasp his erection. He bucks his hips as Capra strokes him gently, his own cock pressed against Deacon’s ass.

Deacon presses back against Capra, who grunts softly, and turns his head towards the older man. His cock becomes slick with his precum as he moves a hand to tangle it into Capra’s hair, his other hand hooking it’s fingers in Sans’s lower ribcage, making the skeleton growl.  “F-fuck… please…” Deacon whimpers, rutting into Capra’s palm, whining and moaning. “I-I need you… I need you both, please…”

Sans hums softly in response, his blue dong pressed right up against Deacon’s thigh. He can’t get enough of seeing him like this, all needy and whimpering for more. The skeleton grazes his teeth against his collarbone and bites it, making Deacon moan again. Sans’s hands are running up and down his fit body, right over all the sensitive areas that make his breath catch, counting each one of his ribs as he laps at the tender area he just bit with his tongue.

“What do you think, Sansy?” Capra asks him, and Sans looks up to meet his blue eyes. He has a hungry look in his eyes, something almost animalistic. Deacon is a sweaty mess in between them, panting and rolling his hips.  “Should we give him what he wants?”

Deacon nods at this, and Sans smirks. “i dunno, i think he needs to earn it.” He says, his voice right in Deacon’s ear. “let him show us how much he really wants it.” Capra smirks too, knowing exactly what Sans means. He stops his movements, Deacon making a noise in protest, and sits up, his back against the headboard. Sans gets up too, and Deacon goes to follow him, only to be stopped by Capra grabbing his arm.

“Come here.” He orders, and Deacon sits in front of the older man. His eyes trail down Capra’s body, taking it in, before landing on the main prize. His mouth waters, and without even needing to be asked, he leans down to grasp it. Capra lets out a heavy breath, before tangling one hand in Deacon’s sweaty blonde hair.

Deacon strokes him a couple times, earning him a groan, before running his tongue from the base to the tip. Capra tightens his grasp on Deacons locks, getting a small moan from him. Deacon swirls his tongue around the head, before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. Capra moans and Deacon moves his head down farther. He takes the whole thing inch-by-inch, his eyes not moving from Capra’s face, until it’s sitting comfortably in his mouth, the tip touching the back of his throat. Capra groans loudly, Deacon’s eyes meeting his as he moves back up, the tip eventually popping from his lips as he gasps for air.

“T-That’s a good boy…” Capra praises him, his eyelids lowered as he watches the younger man, before Deacon takes him in his mouth again. He bobs up and down, his tongue moving over the surface of it expertly, and Capra’s grasp in his hair tightens as he mutters out a curse. The pinch of pain just makes the knot of arousal in his stomach twist tighter and he takes Capra’s dick out of his mouth, saliva glistening on his chin as he pumps it a few times. Capra smirks at him, his face red and flushed as he pants. “I think you’ve definitely proved how much of a good boy you are.”

Deacon suddenly feels something hard press against his ass, and two bony hands grip his hips tightly. He shudders at the wetness pressing against his entrance, and gasps when Sans starts rubbing against him. He forgets Capra for a moment as Sans presses his hard fingertips into his hips roughly, his head bowing as he sticks his ass out in a silent beg. Sans chuckles, low and almost predatory, just adding onto the growing flame in Deacon’s belly. He presses the tip against his entrance for a second, before going back to just slowly teasing him.

“Saaanss…” Deacon begs, the sheets balling up in his fists. “Please, just f-fuck m- nngh!” Sans pushes his tip in, making Deacon cry out. His whimper bottoms out into a moan as Sans slowly enters him, stretching him out. Deacon bites his lip to muffle the noises rising in his throat and yelps when he feels Capra tug at his hair again. He looks up at him as Sans buries himself deep inside him, his pelvis pressing against him roughly.

“Don’t forget about me, kitten.” Capra reminds him, and Deacon scrambles to take him into mouth once more. He moans around his cock as Sans begins to move, pulling out slowly, just leaving the head in, before slamming into him. Deacon’s cries of please are muffled as Capra moves his head down roughly, filling Deacon’s throat again. Sans continues to thrust eagerly into him, his tip pressing just against Deacon’s sweet spot, making his legs shake. He can barely think of anything other than the feeling of being filled from both ends, or just the feeling of Sans rubbing against his inner walls with that beautiful, blue cock of his.

Capra pulls Deacon’s head up, removing himself from his mouth, and grins when he hears the noises falling from Deacon’s lips clearly. He’s loving every second of this, and Capra can’t wait to get his turn as well. His eyes don’t move away from his as Capra pulls his head back by his hair, listening to the wanton sounds he’s making as Sans rams into him. The wet sounds of Sans thrusting faster and faster fill the room, and Deacon feels something building up inside of him. Each thrust pushes him closer and closer towards the edge. He’s close- he’s _so close_ \- he just needs a few more-

Sans lets out a quiet moan before pulling out him, and moving off of the bed. Deacon whines at the empty feeling (he was so close, dammit!) before he’s suddenly lifted into the air, an electric feeling making the hairs on his arms stand up. He feels himself float through the air as a blue haze clouds his vision, before he’s suddenly on his back on the bed. He takes a moment to rest, completely unused to having magic being used on him.

Deacon feels the bed dip and looks down to see Capra throwing his legs over his shoulders, before smirking at the blonde man underneath him. He makes a soft noise, like a mix between a whimper and a moan, when Capra positions himself at his still-slick entrance and pushes into him slowly. Capra lets out a breathy moan as he goes as deep as he can, pressing against Deacon’s sweet spot, making him gasp. Capra adjusts himself, his hands gripping at Deacon’s thighs, before pulling out and thrusting back in. Deacon chokes on a moan, his head falling back onto the bed, and tugs on the sheets under him. Capra watches him through half-lidded eyes, his own grunts and moans falling from his mouth.

Deacon throws his head back just in time to see Sans standing behind him, a hungry grin on his face. He’s holding his blue cock in his hand, watching him, waiting expectantly. Deacons opens his mouth in invitation, and Sans slides his warm, smooth length into his mouth. He groans shakily as Deacon takes the whole thing down his throat, and it feels so soft and warm and _wet_.

He pins Deacon’s hands to the bed, thrusting into his mouth erratically, before finding a good pace. Saliva runs down Deacon’s face as he gets fucked from both ends, each one of his moans making Sans go faster. Capra slams into him so hard his ass stings, going faster and faster. The room is filled with wet, lewd sounds and moans, only getting faster and louder. Deacon can feel himself getting close again, a pressure building inside of him, and he know Sans and Capra are close too.

Capra’s thrusts start getting harder, faster, until he rams into him one last time as he lets out a guttural moan. Deacon feels him finish inside, and the feeling of being filled with his warm cum sends him over the edge too. He cries out around Sans’s cock, the vibrations in his throat making Sans cry out as well. Deacon arches his back as he comes, striping his chest in his own fluids.

Sans groans as he comes, pulling out of Deacons mouth just as he starts shooting his load, blue cum coating Deacon’s mouth and chin, before he collapses onto the bed next to him. Capra finally pulls out and does the same, except on the other side of Deacon. All of them are panting, sweaty, and sticky messes, but they all smile at each other.

The cum on Deacon’s chin disappears along Sans’s magic dong, and he wipes at his saliva that’s now all over his face. Sans chuckles softly and uses his magic to bring a washcloth from the bathroom, wiping off the cum on Deacon’s chest before throwing it onto the floor. Capra already starts nodding off, Sans following suit as Deacon lays in between them, still panting heavily.

“Goodnight.” He whispers, before letting his eyes flutter close, and falls asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I also suck at writing endings too apparently lmao whatever this was fun writing I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> An Alt. title was "In Which Deacon Gets Spit Roasted" but I felt like that was too much, so I went with something more subtle.


End file.
